Hoy no
by ShouyouPotter
Summary: Después del final de Game of thrones, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Arya tenía que hacer algo.


Arya podía ver a la reina Dragón enfrente de su ejército.

Ella todavía no podía respirar bien, todavía podía sentir aquel fuego en su espalda, el cómo aquel calor la dejaba sin aire.

Los gritos de las personas.

Mientras estas eran aplastadas vivas por los escombros de aquellas estructuras a su alrededor.

Por aquellas que eran quemadas vivas mientras intentabas alejarse del peligro.

Como estás se acercaban a la pared intentando que nadie los notará mientras el ejército de Daenerys pasaba arrasando el lugar.

El grito de los niños gritando por su madre.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas por aquellas almas que fueron sacrificadas ante el odio de aquella reina que se encontraba ante ella.

Aclamando su victoria con orgullo, y todavía pidiendo más.

Tocó su rostro sintiendo la sangre seca junto con aquellas cenizas que la cubrían de pies a cabeza.

Y abrió los ojos decidida... Tenía que terminar con aquella locura.

Empezó a caminar, cuando vio a su hermano Jon...

Mejor dicho primo, Aegon Targaryen.

Aquello era irónico, siempre lo había pensado Arya desde que era niña, y veía la furia de su madre dirigida hacia su hermano por parecerse más a su padre que la mayoría de sus hijos.

A decir verdad cuando era niña Arya tuvo miedo un momento de su niñez, ella era la única parecida a Eddard Stark aparte de Jon. Podía recordar cómo fue ante Jon y le pregunto entre sollozos y angustia en su voz si ella también era una Bastarda.

Jon solamente solto risas entre dientes y la miró seriamente.

-Si fueras una bastarda-Dijo Jon levantando su mano y la puso sobre el lobo que estaba cosido en sus ropas en el hombro-No tendrías el derecho de llevar este lobo...

Después de eso unas semanas después volvió con una servilleta en las manos y se la mostró a un Jon sorprendido.

-La hice yo misma-Diria Arya mientras veía aquel Lobo en ella- Eres un Stark tanto como yo.

Arya no pudo detener un pequeña risa mientras subía los escalones que se dirigían a Jon y por dónde se había ido la reina Dragón al terminar su discurso.

Jon resultó ser un Stark tanto como ella... Solamente que fue por parte de Lyanna Stark.

Se paró junto a su hermano llamando su atención.

-¿Que te ha pasado?-Dijo Jon mientras miraba a Arya preocupado.

-No es nada-Dijo Arya mirando a Daenerys mientras se alejaba-¿Ahora que?

-Ella sigue siendo mi reina-Dijo Jon manteniendo firmemente su ideal.

-Sabes que a Sansa no le gustara-Dijo Arya para luego dar media vuelta y alejarse de aquel lugar.

Se sentó a la orilla de una roca de un acantilado a pensar, lo que estaba por hacer... ¿Sería lo correcto?

Soltó un suspiro. Tenía que hacerlo, se paró y empezó a caminar.

Después de un tiempo de investigar, supo dónde estaba la reina... Tenía que haber sido obvio.

Se encontraba en el salón del reino de hierro.

Después de pasar al lado del dragón que la olfateó antes de dejarla entrar.

Y la vio, cómo se sentaba casi en el, aquel tronó por lo que inició esta guerra.

-¿Es hermoso no es así?-Pregunto Arya llamado la atención de Daenerys.

-Lo es-Dijo Dany mientras miraba fijamente a Arya-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

Arya empezó a avanzar cuando vio que Dany se alejaba y se hacercaba más a la mitad de aquel salón.

-Tenia que hacer algo-Dijo Arya mientras quedaba frente a frente a ella y recordó aquellas palabras que escucho hace unas pocas horas por los hombres del norte.

Locura y grandeza son dos caras de la misma moneda.

Arya suspiro mientras entablaba una plática con Dany.

Y cada vez que un Targaryen nace, los dioses lanzan la moneda al aire.

Podía ver que ella no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento.

-Lo siento por interrumpir majestad-Dijo Arya mientras soltaba una risa y la miraba-Comprenderas que no puedo dejarte vivir.

Pudo sentir la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Dany para luego ver el enojo y odio en los ojos de esta.

y el mundo aguanta la respiración para ver de qué lado caerá

-¡Eso es traición!-Exclamo con furia Dany mientras miraba a Arya.

Se escuchó una puerta abrirse y de esta salió un Jon sorprendido cuando vio a su hermana y amante ante el.

-¿Arya?-Dijo Jon confundido-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

-Lo que tenía que hacer, desde que está locura empezo-Dijo Arya sacando a aguja y la sujetó con fuerza.

-¡Te mataré!-Grito Dany mientras se podía escuchar un dragón acercarse para luego aterrizar atrás de ella-La muerte será tu castigo.

-¿Que le decimos al dios de la muerte?-Dijo Arya en un susurro que solamente escucho Dany.

Arya dio unos pasos veloces y termino atrás de ella, le importaba poco el dragón que hacía gruñidos atrás de ella.

Miró a un Jon en chock adelante de ella, y solito una sonrisa mientras tapaba la nariz y boca de Dany.

\- Hoy no-


End file.
